


Gentle

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: This was purely written for me to help myself kind of calm down after the day I’ve had. It was and still is a struggle with the wave of emotions/feelings today but this helped me ground myself a bit.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are well and trying to take care of yourselves the best way you can whether it’s reading something, playing a game, watching a show, or simply resting.

It was happening again.

Shortly after you started your day of working from home, you could feel the onset of a panic attack. What you thought was something that would just come and go as it usually did lately, the episode lingered all day.

At first it was just your hands shaking and slowly spreading to the rest of your body. Your thoughts were so jumbled and just a mess. The breathing exercises that usually helped suddenly didn’t.

About halfway through the day, you thought a walk and some fresh air would help do you some good. It helped for a little bit until everything came rushing back in again hitting you even harder. With the shakiness came numbness. With the jumbled thoughts came the dizziness and heart palpitations.

It had been so long since you felt a wave like this hit you so hard. Part of you was convinced you were probably having a heart attack, even though deep down you knew this would eventually pass. But until it did, you just wanted to cry because of how utterly awful it had you feeling.

And all you wanted was Eddie. And Venom. You just wanted to be wrapped in their warmth until you were able to finally calm down enough to breathe.

Huddled on the couch under too many blankets with the tv on a random cooking show is where the boys found you. At first they thought you were asleep until they saw your eyes peeking out at them from under the covers.

“You okay, babe?” Eddie smirked at first not realizing that something was seriously wrong. Not until you pulled the covers back and he saw the frown present on your face.

“No.” You whimpered as you moved to get up to get closer to him.

 _“WHAT HAPPENED, EDDIE?”_ Venom asked internally, afraid of upsetting you any further.

 _“I’m not sure, Vee.”_ Eddie replied.

Eddie beat you to it and sat on the couch pulling you into him. The moment his arms wrapped around you, you seemed to fall apart. The tears that didn’t seem to fall earlier flooded down your face as you buried yourself into his chest.

As the tears came, you felt yourself starting to hyperventilate again. Eddie was at a loss and hated not knowing how long you had been going through this.

Grabbing your hand he pulled it against his chest and whispered softly, “Try to focus on my breathing, baby.”

He rocked you in his arms while pressing soft kisses on your head. Venom slowly wrapped tendrils around you. You felt a gentle vibration as they brushed along the skin of your back.

You felt yourself start to relax a bit as you focused on Eddie’s breathing and melted into both of their touch. As you shuddered from all the crying, Eddie squeezed you tighter and shushed you softly as someone would trying to rock a child to sleep.

“It’s okay, babe. We got you.”


End file.
